


Comfort

by Percimmon



Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Not a crack fic, Soft Vore, Vore, pred!remus, prey!patton, safe vore, willing pred, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percimmon/pseuds/Percimmon
Summary: Patton can’t stop thinking about his fight with Janus and an unlikely side offers them comfort in a unique way.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the episode Putting Others First.

Night had finally rolled around and the Sanders’ household was starting to grow ever more quiet as time passed. The coming summer made that night seem quite magical, at least for Patton. The moon shined through his window as he stared up at the night sky and its stars to compliment it. He opened the window to try and get some fresh air into his light blue room, but it didn’t do him any good as he continued to spiral through the events earlier that day. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Janus was right. He had caused an emotional toll on Thomas by making him do something he could have easily avoided. And now, he had to rethink what it meant to be a good person.

Patton’s own lies and beliefs on morality deceived and blinded him to the bigger picture. How could have he been so cruel to Thomas? The thoughts ate up him as he sat on his bed near the window. The growing thought of him even hurting Thomas ached his soul. He knew not to mope around and get stuck in such an endless loop of despair, but it felt so hard to even pick up a square inch of this burden that broke him. Suddenly, he noticed the chilly wind coming from outside the window. He looked up at the moon once more and then the backyard below the bright stars. An urge tugged on him to go outside and calm himself down, at least so he could get some sleep tonight.

Looking up at the clock, Patton noticed the small hand pointing at the three. In no way shape or form did he want to go outside alone at the witching hour, but he so desperately wanted to at least sleep and stop thinking about the events with Janus. Eventually, he decided to just get outside. Maybe his mind would clear up, or maybe he’d be terrified of a giant spider eating him. Whatever happened, either one was bound to get his mind off of Janus and his words. He walked downstairs and through the backyard door. A whiff of the cool breeze and the chilliness on his skin was enough to calm himself to a more grounded state. He sat on the porch wondering to himself. He hoped for some kind of miracle or shooting star would fly by so he could just wish himself out of this situation.

The leaves of the single oak tree in their backyard rustled and swayed as the wind hummed. Stars glowed their beautiful and soft light down onto Patton, giving him some solace that he would be okay. Suddenly, a creak echoed through the porch, making him jump up. Though, he was thankful to learn it was only Remus. He turned to face out to the backyard and sighed, still heavy with thoughts.

“What in the world are you doing at this hour? Are you going out to murder someone? I would love to tag along!” Remus chirped.

“No… I- I just got something on my mind is all. No need to worry, kiddo!”

“Patton, you don’t have to lie to me. I can smell intrusive thoughts from a mile away!”

Patton froze up, not exactly sure if he really wanted to reveal what he was thinking. Remus probably already knew anyway since he did represent Thomas’ intrusive thoughts. And, as much as it pained him to think about it, telling someone might just make him feel better.

“I was thinking about Janus and uh, what happened today… It’s just… he was right about me being wrong about making Thomas go to the wedding. A-And now, I’ve- I’ve hurt-”

Patton couldn’t take the overwhelming thoughts anymore and simply started to bawl, covering his face with his hands. The tears flowed down all over his face and dropped down to the ground. His sniffles were loud, and it became a bit hard to breathe. Suddenly, surprise flew through him as he felt the touch of Remus’ hand on his cold back. Remus then gave him a big hug, wanting to comfort his friend and light side. Patton quickly returned the favor and wrapped his arms around Remus as if he were holding onto the last bit of happiness before it faded away. He cried into Remus’ chest, just hoping a shooting star would grant his request and rewind time.

Remus tried to comfort Patton the best he could possible. Yes, he was usually quite mean and made all the other sides uncomfortable, but now he just wanted to comfort Patton. Even though he did represent intrusive thoughts and loved their fear, he knew when things can get too far. He continued to hug Patton, letting Patton’s tears stain his black and green duke outfit. In the midst of him hugging Patton, an idea popped into his head, though he wasn’t quite sure how Patton would react to it. Patton did represent morality after all, but he just hoped this might just take his mind off of Janus. Once Patton finally stopped crying, he spoke.

“I got an idea that might help you a bit…”

“Yes, Remus?”

“It’s something called vore…”

As Remus expected, he was given a glare of confusion and was quickly asked what it was. After explaining, Patton continued.

“You really think it’ll help?”

“Well, it’s helped me when I’m feeling down, so I thought we’d give it a try.”

“And you’re sure it’s safe?”

“With all my wicked heart and demented soul, I promise!” Remus tried to lighten up the mood.

Patton chuckled then smiled.

“Alright then, do what you need to do, kiddo.”

With that, Remus started to shrink Patton and his clothes down until he was the size of a paper clip. He then gently picked the small side up into his hand. Patton looked around, mesmerized at how gigantic Remus was now compared to him. It was a bit scary being this high up but Remus made sure to cup his hands, which made him feel better. In fact, just his presence made Patton feel a bit better. A warmness flowed through his body as he was gently lifted up to Remus’ lips. Instead of fear, which was what he thought he would feel, he was just curious what it felt like in Remus’ perspective, holding such a tiny person.

“Whenever you’re ready, Patton,” Remus said.

Patton looked up at Remus’ eyes. Not a hint of ill will was in his eyes; only the comforting look of a friend was there. He looked back down at his lips which waited for him. After a few seconds of silence, he nodded, and soon his field of vision was engulfed with the bigger side’s mouth. He felt the tongue underneath him carry him into Remus’ warm and comforting mouth. He looked up at its ceiling, watching the drops of saliva drip down onto the pink tongue bellow. The warm breath from Remus throat soothed him along with the squishy pink muscle under him. Finally, Remus’ shut his mouth, the light from outside no longer illuminating the wet cave he was in.

The first thing Patton took notice of was the big tongue he laid on. He gently rubbed the slimy muscle and soon heard him hum in delight at the action. The hum rang through Remus’ mouth loudly and surprised him a bit. “He must’ve really liked it,” he thought. Soon, he rolled over on his stomach and started hugging the giant tongue. Never in his life did he think he’d feel this nice to be inside someone’s mouth, and here he was with Remus, trying to comfort him. He continued to hug the big muscle and snuggle into it. The warmth from Remus’ mouth almost lulled him to sleep, but he tried to stay awake, now genuinely curious what it would be like to be in the side’s stomach.

Suddenly, the tongue started to shift, and Patton was pinned to the roof of the mouth. Remus happily licked away at the smaller side, savoring Patton’s sweet taste. The pressure from the tongue just made Patton cuddle into the pink muscle even more, and he loved how careful Remus was being. He was licked a few more times then set back down in Remus’ mouth. He looked over to the dark entrance into Remus’ throat, wondering what it would be like being pulled down into Remus’ stomach. And it looked like he didn’t have to wait much longer as he felt Remus tip his head, making him slide down into the dark opening of Remus’ throat. A shiver ran through him as he was now very close to the entrance, Remus’ breath and warmth even more noticeable. Finally, he slipped down even closer and felt the muscles started to gulp him down. In only one swallow, he went down feet first and disappeared into Remus’ throat.

The throat completely engulfed Patton, squishing him from all sides. He squirmed a bit, not exactly used to the small space but he didn’t mind too much. A hum was soon rumbled all around the smaller side, making him blush a bright red. He guessed Remus was enjoying this too. Suddenly, the smaller side felt himself stop briefly and the lining of Remus’ throat hug him more. The throat rumbled again as another hum came through. In all honesty, he couldn’t help himself hum in pure bliss as well, the pink walls massaging his tiny form. After a good minute, he was able to move down again, continuing his descent into Remus. He soon marveled at how loudly and clearly he could hear the bigger side’s steady heartbeat and breathing. Finally, he felt his feet enter into an open space, and, not long after, he plopped into Remus’ stomach.

There was a constant sound of gurgles coming from the giant stomach, most likely due to Patton. The walls and floors were quite wet and slimy, but not a hint of stomach acid seemed to be present which comforted the smaller side. He decided to walk around a bit, just in complete awe at this whole experience. Looking over to one of the folded walls of the stomach, he started to gently rub, curious how Remus felt. Suddenly, he felt a small pressure start to rub him back. He quickly leaned into it, cuddling into the wall, and relaxing into Remus’ touch.

“Enjoying it down there?” Remus said.

Remus’ voice rumbled and echoed all over the squishy cave, making Patton jump a bit then smile. As weird and new as this was for him, he found much comfort in being so close to Remus.

“I’m doing okay, kiddo!” Patton hollered, making sure Remus could hear him.

“Alright then, you can stay inside there as long as you want!”

“As long as I want?” Patton thought to himself. He looked around the stomach as he sat down, contemplating. He had to admit, being inside Remus’ stomach was very comforting, and the warmth from it made him stop thinking about Janus’ and his fight for a while. Laying down, the smaller side thought.

“Can I sleep in here for the night?” Patton asked.

Remus, as delighted as he was, just had to blink in confusion. He never thought Patton would enjoy vore this much. A smile formed on his face as he kept rubbing the spot where Patton was.

“Go ahead, Patton. This feels… quite nice,” Remus hummed.

A silence fell between the two of them until Patton spoke.

“Thanks for helping me, Remus. This was very nice…” Patton said as he yawned.

“It’s no problem…”

Finally, Patton snuggled into the folds of the stomach one last time and fell asleep, happy to have found some comfort.


	2. Breakfast (Bonus chapter!)

A ray of light had hit Remus in the face. His eyes fluttered open, confused, but soon realized he had fell asleep on the porch the night before. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember what exactly happened, though soon the movement in his stomach told him that. A genuine smile crossed his face, a rush of memories coming back to him. He could feel Patton start to squirm and stretch and thought he must’ve been walking up as well. The dark side started to get up until he felt the tiny rubbing Patton gave to his squishy stomach walls. Laughing and blushing quite a bit from the rubs, he poked the smaller side.

“Alright, you want out now, Patton?” Remus asked as a he stood up.

“Yep, I wanna eat breakfast!” 

Soon, Remus gently let him out and laid Patton onto his cupped hands. Without thinking, he went inside the house with a slobbering, wet Patton in his hands. All he thought of was what exactly would he like for breakfast today. Pig’s feet? Fish heads? Who knows!

“There you are Remus! Why were you outside?” Janus hissed at him.

“Yeah, what exactly took you so long to get here?” Roman chimed in.

“And why is Patton smaller?” Virgil asked, suspicion in his voice. 

“And… wet,” Logan added begrudgingly. 

Remus stopped in his footsteps momentarily from all the questions bombarded but soon spoke.

“Oh, I just vored him!” Remus happily chirped at them.

Virgil was completely fuming at Remus, angry that he could’ve hurt Patton. Janus simply shrugged it off and went back to eating breakfast. 

“What exactly is this ‘vore’ you speak of?” Logan asked as he grabbed out a notecard and pen.

“Wha- actually I’m not that surprised,” Roman said to his brother. 

“You fucking bastard!” Vigil screamed from the top of his lungs. “Patton, are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay, kiddo! In fact, I really like being eaten!” Patton happily chirped to the concerned side.

As soon as Roman heard that, he fainted right onto his breakfast from complete surprise, the last thing he ever expected to hear from pure, little Patton. 

Ah, just a normal fucking morning with Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend gave me the idea to write some of the reactions for the other sides. Hope y'all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! This was my first fanfic I've written in quite awhile. I'm open to any feedback y'all have!


End file.
